


Grand Prize

by nerdthisway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Peter has been working out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark appreciates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: He started undoing the buttons, one by one: “I remember when you were a scrawny little kid with barely enough strength to swing through the Queens buildings, and look at you now” [...] “you look like you could bend your old man in half”.Established Starker
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 48





	Grand Prize

The elevator door opened and Peter entered the apartment smiling: “Mr. Stark, I’m home!”.  
Tony, comfortably sitting on his armchair, lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and immediately got up to greet the other man. He wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him closer to kiss him on the lips, not without a touch of desire, but also a whole lot of love.  
Peter enjoyed the kiss and shook his head laughing. “At least let me take my jacket off first” he observed as he did so, but first he placed something on the coffee table in front of him, and Tony rushed to take it into his hands to take a closer look: it was a beautifully designed object, two intertwined gears entirely made of glass standing on a wooden base, on which was screwed a shiny metal plaque with the engraving “Breakthrough Engineering Project of the Year”.  
“I’m proud of you kid, you deserved it” he congratulated him with a big smile on his face, put the award back on the table and invited Peter to get closer to him. “Your acceptance speech was great, you clearly learned from the best” he smirked as he sat back on the armchair: Peter approached the man, standing in front of him as Tony started stroking and caressing his toned up shoulders, strong arms and muscular back: “I couldn’t help but notice how good this button-up looks on you” Tony said, briefly licking his lips, “I liked it on tv but in person it’s a whole other story”. He started undoing the buttons, one by one: “I remember when you were a scrawny little kid with barely enough strength to swing through the Queens buildings, and look at you now” - he grabbed one of Peter’s pectorals and started playing with the nipple before putting his mouth on it, sucking it and tugging on it with his teeth - “you look like you could bend your old man in half”. Peter blushed and moaned, taken by surprise by the other’s mouth.  
Tony’s hands moved south, cupping Peter’s butt over his tight skinny jeans as the skin on his chest became sensitive, his nipples wet with spit and swollen, and the young man’s pants were getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. He brushed over the bulge with his fingers, as if he didn’t notice it: “You’ve worked so hard for that award Peter, I know you haven’t got any attention in a while” Tony whispered as he placed a trail of kisses on Peter’s abdomen, admiring his chiseled abs, “what do you think about fucking your daddy’s throat as a prize?”.  
A shiver ran down Peter’s spine and before he could process an answer his hands pulled down both his pants and his briefs with one movement, his hard cock bouncing back and hitting Tony’s face, who stopped fooling around and knelt before Peter.   
He started jerking him off slow and steady to get Peter going, enjoying every change in his expression; towards the tip he applied extra pressure, also brushing his thumb over the slit before finally putting it in his mouth. Peter was breathing heavily as he enjoyed the stimulation, but still quite frustrated because Tony kept teasing him, sucking his dick at a controlled pace, maintaining his control over the young man even when he was down on his knees.  
Tony’s mouth moved towards Peter’s balls, taking them in his mouth and twirling his tongue around them: Peter’s view was heavenly, his dick laying against Tony’s face hard as a rock and leaking precum, and he would’ve gone on forever if it wasn’t painful to receive that little stimulation. “Mr. Sta- Tony please” he begged frantically, and Tony simply looked at with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile: “you don’t have to ask, kid” is all he said.  
Peter opened his mouth to respond but he was suddenly reminded of how it all started out; he yanked on Tony’s hair to stick his cock in his mouth and that’s all the other was waiting for. The older man placed his hands around Peter’s thighs to get some balance as he started to fuck his throat, thrusting rapidly and moaning in relief. Even though Tony could usually swallow Peter’s whole length, his speed and rhythm made him gag.  
After a couple more thrusts Peter reached his climax buried balls-deep in Tony’s mouth, who tightened his throat muscles around his cock as he swallowed the hot, thick streams of cum, making his entire body twitch as he grunted loudly.  
As his orgasm haze faded, he got out of Tony’s mouth and thanked him slightly embarrassed while helping him get back on his feet. The older man planted a kiss on his lips, smiling: “it was my pleasure, Peter” he said winking, “that was definitely another thing I taught you very well”.


End file.
